Seikkailupäivitys
center|350px|Seikkailupäivityksen tunnus|link= Seikkailupäivitys eli Adventure Update oli Minecraftin versio Beta 1.8. Sen tarkoituksena oli pohjustaa seuraavan päivityksen, Minecraft 1.0n, julkaisua. Se kuuluu poikkeuksellisen suuriin päivityksiin, joissa peliin lisätään huomattavia uudistuksia. Tälläisiä päivityksiä on ollut aiemmin vain yksi, Halloweenpäivitys (Alpha 1.2.0). Seikkailupäivityksen oli aluksi tarkoitus olla versio Beta 1.7, ja mäntien ja keritsimien oli tarkoitus tulla sen mukana. Kuitenkin, koska männistä ja keritsimistä oltiin annettu niin paljon tietoa, ne päätettiin julkaista erillisesti versiossa Beta 1.7, ja muut toiminnot lykättiin versioon 1.8. Päivitys julkaistiin 14.9.2011. Uudet toiminnot *Pelaajien asettamat lehtipalat eivät enää kuoleJeb Twitterissä *Pilvet eivät enää kulje palojen läpi Get Satisfaction: Make clouds collide with blocks *Rajoitettu luova pelimuotoNotch Twitterissä *Uusia maastonmuotojaNotch Twitterissä **NPC-kyliäThe Word of Notch ***Voidaan kytkeä päälle tai poisJeb Twitterissä ***Kylissä on farmejaJeb Twitterissä ***Kylillä on rajatNotch Twitterissä ***Kylissä on kaivojaJeb Twitterissä ***Kylissä on sulattoNotch Twitterissä **Maanalaisia rotkojaNotch Twitterissä **Tukikohtia,Jeb Google+:ssa joissa tulee olemaan joukkoja ja joista osa tulee olemaan maan päällä ja osa allaImgur: qvAsa.jpg **Hylättyjä kaivoksia *Parempia elinympäristöjä **Suuria sieniä, joilla on mahdollisesti oma elinympäristöImgur: pqYck.jpg **Elinympäristöt ovat suurempiaJeb Twitterissä **Elinympäristöjen läpi virtaavia jokiaNotch Google+:ssa **Meret ovat syvempiäNotch Twitterissä *Paranneltu taisteleminen **Tappavat iskutThe Word of Notch **Jousia pitää pitää pohjassa ennen ampumista, ja niillä voi tähdätä paremminNotch Twitterissä **Mikäli joukkoa lyö samalla kun juoksee, ne lentävät taaksepäin *Paranneltu viljeleminen **Kurpitsoja ja uusia meloneja voi kasvattaa. Ne kasvavat keskikohdastaan, kun ne istutetaan, ja täysikokoisena spawnaavat uuden kurpitsan/melonin viereensä.The Future of Minecraft. PC Magazine. **Eläinten kasvattaminenReddit: Baby animals mod may be added to vanilla game. *Uusi ruokamekaniikkaReddit: Stackable food on the way? **Ruoka ei enään palauta HP:ta suoraan vaan epäsuorasti **Nälkäpalkki HP-palkin vierelle. **Syömisanimaatio **Ruokaa voi stackataJeb Twitterissä **Ruoan syömisessä kestää 1,6 sekuntia **Uusia ruokia: kanoilta saatavat paistettu kanaImgur: UDuvO.png ja raaka kanaJeb Twitterissä sekä lehmiltä saatavat raaka pihviJeb Twitterissä ja paisti. **Uusi tekstuuri paistetulle porsaankyljykselle *Uusi saavutus: Tapa luuranko nuolella ampumalla 50 metrin päästäNotch Twitterissä *Hahmo juoksee kaksoispainamalla "eteenpäin" -nappiaNotch Google+:ssa **Tällä tulee olemaan jokin haitta, ettei kävely alkaisi tuntua ajantuhlaukseltaNotch Google+:ssa **Mikäli joukkoa lyö juostessa, se lentää ilmaanNotch Twitterissä *Joukkoihin osuvat nuolet jäävät niihin kiinniReddit: Sure, I will add that! *Paranneltu päivän ja yön valaistusero, joka ei enää vaadi lohkopäivityksiäNotch Twitterissä *Uusi tekstuuri sammalkivelleMinecraft Forum *Gamma- ja näkökenttäsäätöNotch Twitterissä *Uusi avaussovellusNotch Twitterissä *Moninpelin serverilistaJeb Twitterissä *Moninpelin pelaajalistaNotch Twitterissä *Moderaattorit pääsevät luovaan pelimuotoon moninpeliservereilläNotch Twitterissä *Portteja aidoilleGet Satisfaction: Gates for fences *F5:n painaminen ei enään muuta sumun etäisyyttäNotch Twitterissä *3D-malli sikojen kärsilleNotch Twitterissä *Passiiviset joukot pakenevat satunnaisesti, kun niiden kimppuun hyökätäänThe Word of Notch *Päävalikossa uusi taustakuva *Uusi räjähdysanimaatio *Kokemuspallot **Kokemuspallot täyttävät uutta kokemuspalkkia tavaravalikon yläpuolellaNotch Twitterissä Uudet kuutiot ja esineet Nämä tiedot ovat PAXista saadun videon Tavaranvalinta-ruudusta. Osan niistä nimi on epävirallinen.YouTube: Minecraft 1.8 HD Adventure Update Gameplay From PAX 2011 Mikäli palasta tai esineestä on aiemmin annettu virallista lisätietoa, kyseinen viite luetellaan mukana. Kuutiot *Kivitiili, uusi rakennusmateriaali joka esiintyy myös sammaleisena ja murtuneena *Uusi laattatyyppi, tiili *Uusi laattatyyppi, kivitiili *Uusi porrastyyppi, tiili *Uusi porrastyyppi, kivitiili *Meloni *Köynnös *Rautatangot *LasiruutuJeb Twitterissä *Portti *Seitti Esineet *Raaka kana, putoaa kanoiltaImgur: UDuvO.png *Paistettu kana, syntyy paistamalla raa'an kananJeb Twitterissä *Raaka pihvi, putoaa lehmiltä *Paisti, syntyy paistamalla raa'an pihvin *Kurpitsansiemenet *Meloninsiemenet *Meloninsiivu, ruoka *Mädäntynyt liha, uusi pudotus zombeille Uudet joukot *Uusi Ääreläinen -joukkoNotch Google+:ssa **3 metriä pitkiä, mustia otuksiaThe Word of Notch **Voivat siirtää paloja **Käyttäytyvät rauhallisesti, kunnes pelaaja katsoo niitä silmiin. Tällöin ne pysähtyvät ja alkavat tuijottaa pelaajaa. Kun pelaaja katsoo pois, ääreläinen hyökkää. **Voivat teleportata pelaajan luokse *Uusi Sokeritoukka -joukkoJeb Interview **Erittäin harvinaisia **Spawnaavat satunnaisesti, kun paloja kaivetaan *Uusi Luolahämähäkki -joukkoJeb Twitterissä **Spawnaavat hylättyihin kaivoksiinTwitpic **Uniikki monsterinspawnaajaJeb Twitterissä **Ovat tavallisia hämähäkkejä pienempiäJeb Twitterissä **Voivat myrkyttää pelaajanJeb Twitterissä Uudet äänet Nämä tiedot ovat C418:n poistetusta Twitter-julkaisusta. *"Vähemmän ärsyttävä" sateen ääni *Uusi ääni veteen putoamisesta *Uudet uintiäänet *Liikkuvan kaivoskärryn äänet *Uusi, "pelottavampi" luurankojen ääni *Luurankojen kävelyääni *Hämähäkkien kävelyääni *Zombien kävelyääni *Kanojen kävelyääni *Lehmien kävelyääni *Susien kävelyääni *Lampaiden kävelyääni *Sikojen kävelyääni *Pienemmistä limoista poikkeavat äänet suurille limoille *Lampaan keritsemisääni *Erilainen ääni ruoholla kävelystä *Erilainen ääni soralla kävelystä *Erilainen ääni hiekalla kävelystä *Erilainen ääni kivellä kävelystä *Tikkaiden kiipeämisääni. Kuvia Tässä osiossa on seikkailupäivityksen kuvia, jotka Jeb tai Notch on julkaissut. Seikkailupäivitys 15.png|Uusi valaistusjärjestelmä Seikkailupäivitys 16.png|Luova pelimuoto Seikkailupäivitys 1.png|Maanalainen rotko, uusi maastonmuoto Seikkailupäivitys 3.png|Luonnollisesti syntynyt tukikohta maasta Seikkailupäivitys 4.png|Maanalaisen rotkon päälle vahingossa syntynyt tukikohta Seikkailupäivitys 2.jpg|NPC-kylä sekä suuria sieniä Seikkailupäivitys 6.png|Pieni osa NPC-kylää Seikkailupäivitys 8.jpg|Joki, uusi maastonmuoto sekä suuria sieniä Seikkailupäivitys 13.png|Lasilevyillä rakentamista, taustalla NPC-kylä Seikkailupäivitys 9.png|Serverien luettelo päävalikossa Seikkailupäivitys 7.png|Ääreläinen, uusi joukko Seikkailupäivitys 5.png|Ääreläisten ja muiden joukkojen kanssa taistelua NPC-kylässä Seikkailupäivitys 14.png|Korkea vuori, mahdollinen uusi maastonmuoto sekä nälkä -ja kokemuspalkki Seikkailupäivitys 10.png|Uudet ruokaesineet raaka ja paistettu kana Seikkailupäivitys 11.png|Kanan paistamista Seikkailupäivitys 12.png|Paistetun porsaankyljyksen uusi tekstuuri sekä raaka pihvi ja paisti Seikkailupäivitys 17.jpg|Köynnöksiä suoelinympäristössä Seikkailupäivitys 18.png|Sikojen 3D -kärsät Seikkailupäivitys 19.png|Uudistettu, avautuva arkku Videoita Kehitysversiot ja julkaisukandinaatit Ennen seikkailupäivityksen julkaisemista julkaistiin 2 seikkailupäivityksen ei-valmista kehitysversiota, jotka piti ladata erikseen. Niiden tarkoituksena oli antaa pelaajien testata uusia toimintoja etukäteen ja raportoida mahdollisia bugeja: *'1.8 Pre-Release 1' julkaistiin 9. syyskuuta 2011 *'1.8 Pre-Release 2' julkaistiin 13. syyskuuta 2011 Seikkailupäivityksen jälkeen julkaistiin lisäksi 6 Minecraft 1.9:n (joka muutettiin myöhemmin Minecraft 1.0.0:ksi ajanpuutteen vuoksi) kehitysversiota: *'1.9 Pre-Release 1' julkaistiin 22. syyskuuta 2011 *'1.9 Pre-Release 2' julkaistiin 29. syyskuuta 2011 *'1.9 Pre-Release 3' julkaistiin 3. lokakuuta 2011 *'1.9 Pre-Release 4' julkaistiin 13. lokakuuta 2011 *'1.9 Pre-Release 5' julkaistiin 27. lokakuuta 2011 *'1.9 Pre-Release 6' julkaistiin 11. marraskuuta 2011 Tämän jälkeen julkaistiin vielä 2 uudempaa, pääasiassa bugeja korjaavaa julkaisukandinaattia, joiden julkaisussa tiedettiin jo Beta 1.9:n olevan Minecraft 1.0.0: *'Minecraft 1.0.0 Release Candinate 1' julkaistiin 13. marraskuuta 2011 *'Minecraft 1.0.0 Release Candinate 2' julkaistiin 13. marraskuuta 2011 (vain muutaman tuntia RC1:n jälkeen johtuen peliä häiritsevistä, liian suurista bugeista) Katso myös *Halloweenpäivitys *Beta Viitteet Luokka:Merkittävät päivitykset